Nintendo Land
|Status = Ongoing }} Nintendo Land is the twenty-seventh game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. In 2019, Arin revisted the game with Danny. Episodes With Jon # Facecam # Slicing and Dicing # I Miss That Chicken # Metroid Blast # Donkey Kong's Crash # Splattered Egg # The Eye of the Kong # Mario Chase With Danny # Donkey Kong CRASH COURSE! # Animal Crossing SWEET DAY! Playthrough Both Game Grumps play using a Mii of themselves, Arin's named Arin Grump and Jon's named Jon Grump. The Game Grumps have played the Animal Crossing: Sweet Day, The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest, Metroid Blast, Donkey Kong's Crash Course, and Mario Chase subgames, and have yet to play the Pikmin Adventure, Luigi's Ghost Mansion, Takamaru's Ninja Castle, Captain Falcon's Twister Race, Balloon Trip Breeze, Yoshi's Fruit Cart, and Octopus Dance subgames. Jon has mentioned that he wants to replay Donkey Kong's Crash Course. It is unknown if they will ever play any of the subgames they have not played yet. Game information Nintendo Land (ニンテンドーランド Nintendō Rando) is a 2012 party video game developed and published by Nintendo as a pack-in launch title for the Wii U video game console. Development was handled by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, and it was directed by Takayuki Shimamura and Yoshikazu Yamashita and produced by Katsuya Eguchi. The game was first announced at E3 2012 during Nintendo's press conference. Nintendo Land features twelve different minigames, each based on an existing Nintendo game franchise such as Mario and The Legend of Zelda, depicted as attractions in the eponymous fictional amusement park. The minigames are designed to demonstrate the concept of Wii U and its Wii U GamePad controller to new players, in the same way the 2006 game Wii Sports demonstrated the Wii and its Wii Remote, utilizing many of the controller's features, including its touchscreen controls and motion-sensing capabilities. Some minigames incorporate the Wii Remote Plus and Nunchuk controllers for alternate control schemes and multiplayer support, which also helps exhibit "asymmetric gameplay", a concept in which certain players have different experiences based on the controller they use. Nintendo Land was well-received by critics, gaining aggregate scores of 77.80% and 77% on GameRankings and Metacritic. The game has sold 2.60 million copies as of March 2013. The game takes place in an amusement park setting, which serves as a hub for the twelve minigames, which are depicted as the park's attractions. A robotic creature named Monita guides the player through Nintendo Land's features and attractions. The twelve minigames of Nintendo Land are based on popular Nintendo franchises (two of the attractions (Metroid Blast and Mario Chase) are based on Wii U tech demos shown at E3 2011, but are modified to feature Nintendo characters) and are designed to incorporate elements which utilize the features of the Wii U GamePad, often in conjunction with other players using Wii Remotes and Nunchucks (with some games supporting up to five players in this configuration). The combination of Wii Remotes and Wii U GamePads allows for what Nintendo calls "asymmetric gameplay," where players have different experiences depending on which controller scheme they use. Completing minigames and completing certain objectives earns coins, which can be used to play a single-player pachinko minigame. Winning pachinko stages will earn new items for decorating the Nintendo Land hub area. }} External links * Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Land Category:Nintendo Games Category:Party Games Category:Game Grumps Games